Season 9: Part 5/Transcript
Part 5. (Yellow Diamond is watching the heroes meet with ODST Team 40 in the Great Valley.) Yellow Diamond: If those organics find out about the cluster, the Power Rangers could move to destroy it. I refuse to let a pathetic race do that! YD Pearl: Well, maybe this would help. (Yellow Diamond's Pearl gets out a bag with Doodlebob's arm in it.) Yellow Diamond: What is that? (Pearl releases the arm. The arm crawls to a warp station. Back at the new Order base in Bikini Bottom...) Troy: (Enters) Hey Grif! I'm here to check in! Twilight wants a status report from you. (Grif is sleeping. Troy slaps him to try and wake him, but Grif slaps him back as a reaction.) Grif: Dammit, dude!! I was fucking sleeping!! Troy: Okay, two things! One: don't call me dude. And two: Princess Twilight wants an update from you. Grif: Oh shit. Yeah. The pencil. It's right... (Grif sees that the pencil is missing. Grif looks to his right, and find the pencil seemingly drawing by itself.) Grif: Troy, you're not gonna like this! (Doodlebob comes to life.) Doodlebob: Bwah bwah bwah bwah bwah bweh!!! Troy: Not good. (Troy puts his hand on his morpher.) Troy: (To Doodlebob) You. Don't. Move. (Doodlebob swings the pencil at Troy, causing him to fall. He then gets back up.) Doodlebob: Deehoymoyoymee!! Dyoyoymyoyoy ayiyiyiyiyiyiy!!!! (Doodlebob runs off with the pencil.) Grif: Well, we're fucked. Troy: (Looks at footage of Freeze and Patrick Star.) No we're not. (Spongebob and Patrick are seen blowing bubbles.) Spongebob: Ready Patrick? Both: One, two, three! (Patrick blows a bubble shaped like paper. Spongebob blows a bubble scissors.) Spongebob: Scissors beats paper, Patrick! (Patrick laughs. They dip their bubble wands.) Spongebob: One. Patrick: Two. Spongebob: Three! (They both blow paper bubbles.) Spongebob: Patrick, how come you always do paper? (Freeze arrives.) Freeze: Sponge, Pat, we need your help. Patrick: Do I get a cookie? (Freeze, Spongebob, and Patrick meet with Troy.) Troy: Glad you two could make it. You remember that "magic pencil", right? Patrick: (Dumbfounded) Haven't a clue. Spongebob: The one that brings what we draw to life?! Troy: That's the one. (Troy is attacked again by Doodlebob. He then knocks Spongebob, Patrick, and Freeze down.) Patrick: He's got the pencil. Spongebob: How did this happen? We've got to find him! (Transition to a field of bushes.) Freeze: Where could he possibly be? Patrick: Maybe he's in that poorly drawn pineapple. Troy: Let's go. (Patrick hides in a bush.) Patrick: I'm not going in there! (Freeze and Troy jumps into the bush.) Freeze: Don't worry, Patrick. We'll be right next to ya. Baby steps. (Freeze, Troy, and Patrick's feet pop out of the bottom of the bush. They sneak towards the 2D Pineapple.) Troy: Almost there.... (Doodlebob opens the door and draws a hole in the ground in front of his doorstep. The trio fall in.) All: (Falling) Ahhhhhh!!! (Bam) Patrick: What just happened? Doodlebob: Meahoy, memoyay? MeyoyYOY, ladyonmamoy! Freeze: C'mon, Patrick. Give me a boost up! Patrick: Can't we just stay down here where it's safe? Freeze: Nuh-uh! It's our duty to protect the Multi-Universe and I intend to do just that! (A drawn out wrench falls on Patrick's head.) Troy: See what he means, Patrick? Patrick: (Disoriented) Where's the leak, ma'am? (Patrick, Freeze, and Troy pops out of the hole. Doodlebob draws a bowling ball, and bowls it at Patrick.) Patrick: (Scream) (X) (X) Spongebob: You okay, Patrick? Patrick: FINLAND!!!! Doodlebob: Mehoy meahoya!! (Runs off with the pencil) Meemyoymyoy! YoyYOYyoy! (Transition to the heroes hiding and watching Doodlebob.) Freeze: He's fencing with the pencil? We should've gotten Riley to come out here. Patrick: He makes me sick just looking at him. Those big bulging eyes! That square body! Those two bucked teeth! AND HIS STUPID TIE!!! Spongebob: Ahem! Patrick: Oh, but it looks great on you, Spongebob! Hehe (blushes) Troy: He's putting down the pencil! We're gonna go over there! Spongebob: Alright, Patrick! As for us, we'll jump out and surprise him! Patrick: Ooh! A surprise party!! Is it his birthday? (Doodlebob smashes through the rock wall, grabs Spongebob and holds him above himself.) Spongebob: Patrick! Patrick! DO SOMETHING!!! Patrick: Happy Birthday! (Doodlebob tosses Spongebob to the side.) Patrick: (Picks up a rock) Here's your present. (Doodlebob whacks Patrick with the rock.) Patrick: You're welcome. Troy: Should I? Freeze: Go for it!! (Troy gets his morpher ready.) Troy: GO GO MEGAFORCE!!! (Troy morphs) Troy: Megaforce Red! (Troy, Freeze, and Spongebob jump in front of Doodlebob.) Troy: Looks like you're about to be erased, Doodle! Any last words?! Doodlebob: Hehoo wabababababa! Troy: Uh. Sorry. I don't quite follow? Doodlebob: Hehoo. Wababababa? (Freaks out) FyoymyoyYoymeenyoy... Troy: Toss me the pencil! (Troy catches the pencil and erases Doodlebob's face. Doodlebob smacks into a rock.) Troy: Let's end this! (Gets out his blaster) FINAL STRIKE!! (Doodlebob and the rock he was on is destroyed.) Troy: (De-Morphs) Well that takes care of him, don't you think? Patrick: Done and done. (Back in Yellow Diamond's chambers...) Yellow Diamond: YOU COULDN'T EVEN GET A DRAWING TO DESTROY THEM?!!! YD Pearl: Well, I.. Uh.. You see... Yellow Diamond: (Sigh) I have no choice. YD Pearl: Please don't destroy me! Yellow Diamond: I'm not going to. I'm going to need to use him. YD Pearl: No.. You.. You can't really... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Transcripts